1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water apparatus having paddles for moving the apparatus in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 514,489; 1,920,391; 5,308,268; German Patent No. 310317 and French Patent No. 727,223; disclose different types of water cycles and small boats.